Storytime
Sitemap Storytime See also Player Created Assets see also Player Creation Contests --- --- --- --- --- What Kind of 'Twist' Is It When You are Channeled to it Like a Steer through a Slaughterhouse ? ' : Considering how many Lies that Fontaine/Atlas told you earlier in BS1, how much (if any of what he told you) was true ? They made sure in their plot progression that you ONLY heard his lies, and there was no notion allowed to you about the truth. Even the game's mood music reinforced the falsehoods. That's a general lack of storytelling skill. Better to let the Player learn something themselves, but little opportunity in this game for that. (("Its Only A Game" ? Well then why all the Hullabaloo about 'Story' that they've touted endlessly about BioShock ??) The Player's opinion was shaped by alot of that "PAL'ly" stuff Atlas was spewing at you (and the Player is ignorant of anything to the contrary). The Player was FORCED to have empathy/sympathy for Atlas, and they made sure Ryan doesn't explain what Atlas actually is (rather conveniently), when he easily could have let you know WHAT kind of 'monster' you thought you were allied to. Later in BaSx, when it serves them to reinforce the 'baddie' Atlas/Fontaine, they disclose many of the nasty things that Fontaine had done - quite out in the open, smeared across Newspapers and Audio Diaries and Ryan's comments. IF their 'twist' plot wasn't in the way in BS1 THEN that evidence would have been allowed in the game - plainly visible - very clearly, and everywhere). BUT that's 'too late for you' in BS1. Telling the truth then would have messed up their rather forced 'twist' narrative. ''The first time through the Player is quite confused about everything anyway, and concerned/distracted with what's going to try to kill them next. Simply put, that game's plot was shoveled onto the Player, who was buried under that smelly pile of lies. --- --- --- '''Infinite BS DLC Takes It One Step Further : Infinite BS is an amazing Story (because the writers say so). It has every decision you make end not mattering a smudge of snot as you are fated to never have even existed ... ((Actually as a violent mass-murdering thug and kidnapper, that might be a good thing.)) And then with that DLC sequel using 'stopped from existing" characters magically existing again (one now conveniently without certain 'god' powers, but retaining others apparently). And with yet more pretend 'science' (which isn't even consistent with itself) intruding on the old Rapture game setting, which at least attempted to be Sci-Fi, instead of the thoroughly hack fantasy-writing Infinite BS was.. --- --- --- 1927 Movie Metropolis ''': Some parallels between Columbia and that "futuristic city Where a beautiful and cultured utopia exists above a bleak underworld populated by mistreated workers" Columbia's racist and bigoted religious cult Police State aspect 'up above', fully thwarts that comparison. If that's what the game writers were aiming for (sorry Kenny, "Americans" don't hold "stonings" at their fairs), then they botched it, with their 'push it in your face/ram it down your throat' WE GOTS INEQUALITIES HERE !!! plot setting, instead of more subtly hiding the darkness (and riot police ready for endless gun battles) '''and letting the Player themselves delve around to discover it . With The MMORPG's Mechanisms, WE CAN REBUILD IT, MAKE IT BETTER THAN IT WAS ... --- --- --- --- --- . .